Irrepetible
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Al año siguiente, los chicos planean celebrar el Día T de otra manera distinta... Otro fic lleno de locuras. Esta historia no está terminada, porque por cosas de la vida no me fue posible y después se me fue la inspiración. Pero la vuelvo a subir porque estos capítulos nos hicieron reír mucho y bien y les tengo cariño.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- La Rueda.**

-Deberíamos haber venido en tren:-observo, mirando en lontananza, haciéndome sombra con una mano. Hasta donde alcanza la vista, sólo hay campos de labranza alrededor. Bueno, eso, y la carretera de cabras, polvorienta y mal asfaltada, en la que nos encontramos.

Ken hace un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-Pero no es lo mismo:- protesta.

Cómo puede estar mi amigo tan campante en estas circunstancias es algo que escapa totalmente a mi comprensión. Debe ser algún truco zen de esas artes marciales que practica que le hace sobrellevar la catástrofe más horrenda con una sonrisa.

Suspiro. Envidio a Ken.

-Ya lo creo que no:-me limito a contestar, con sorna, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, Koji-kun, ¿dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?:-dice Ken con toda la jovialidad del mundo. Trata de ponerme una mano en el hombro, pero me deshago de él con un manotazo y con un gesto fluido y vigoroso, señalo el cuadro a mi espalda.

-_**Esto**_:-exclamo con fuerza:- no es mi idea de aventura, Kennie-san.

Por un instante, se hace un silencio de fin del mundo. Me he quedado con la mano extendida hacia la rueda pinchada del monovolumen, mientras los Tachibana y Aoi se me quedan mirando con grandes ojos. Pero el momento dramático dura sólo eso: un instante. Los tres se rehacen en seguida y continúan con lo suyo. Es decir, Aoi poniéndose escarlata de los esfuerzos por hacer girar la llave inútilmente en uno de los tornillos, Tachibana Uno (como nunca sé quién es Masao y quién es Kazuo, he optado por esta nomenclatura, estoy seguro de que el mundo entero aplaudirá mi buen juicio) afanándose a mordiscos con otro tornillo y Tachibana Dos tratando de colocar el gato. Esto último podría parecer a simple vista lo único coherente de la escena, si no fuera porque el gato está al revés y Tachibana Dos tiene su horrenda cara de duende de color morado de tratar de hacer girar la manivela en sentido contrario al que debería.

¿Quién ha nombrado a estos tres los mecánicos de la expedición, a ver?

Miro el reloj. A este paso, vamos a llegar a la playa cuando caigan las primeras nieves.

Sí, sé que estamos en agosto, soy dolorosamente consciente de ello. Y también sé que en Okinawa no nieva nunca. Pero estoy seguro de que para cuando lleguemos allí, el clima habrá decidido cambiar y estaremos ante una nueva glaciación.

¿Quién ha invitado a los Tachibana, por favor?

-Los móviles no tienen cobertura:-comenta Matsuyama, saliendo de detrás del monovolumen. Se interrumpe una fracción de segundo para mirar con grandes ojos al Trío de La Rueda, pero se recupera en seguida, lo cual dice mucho a su favor, y añade:- Jun ha encontrado un mapa de verdad. Puede que haya una gasolinera cerca.

-¿Para qué queremos una gasolinera?:- pregunta Takeshi:- No nos hemos quedado sin gasolina, lo que tenemos es una rueda pinchada.

Parece mentira, Takeshi. Yo que te tenía por el cerebrito del grupo… Hago un gesto de desesperación metiendo la cara en una mano.

-En la gasolinera tendrán teléfono y podremos pedir una grúa:-explica pacientemente Matsuyama.

-Ah…:-la carita de Takeshi se ilumina de pronto con una amplia sonrisa:-¡Ah! ¡También podremos comprar algo de comer!

-Suponiendo que tengamos dinero:-contesto con malos modos:-Lo cual no es el caso, Takeshi. A menos que lleves un fajo de billetes oculto en el bañador, claro.

Claro.

Aunque… tratándose de Takeshi…

Pero no, vana esperanza. La cara del pequeño es de franca desilusión ahora.

-Mmm… No, capitán.

Ya me parecía a mí…

-Bueno, calma:-interviene Ken:-creo que Jun tiene tarjeta de crédito.

Niño rico tenía que ser, el tal Jun Misugi. Pero si nos va a sacar de este lío, no tengo nada que objetar, la verdad. Hace dos horas que me muero de hambre y las tripas de Takeshi hacen tanto ruido que parece como si un ente alienígena hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y fuera a mutar de un momento a otro.

Aunque, insisto, tratándose de Takeshi no me sorprendería casi nada en este mundo.

Con todo, ese bañador hawaiano de flores naranjas y amarillas es horrendo. Casi preferiría que mutara…

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar de mi mente el espejismo de un nuevo Takeshi, con trenzas, maquillaje y vestido de colegiala. Argh.

-¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cambiar una rueda?:-pregunto.

-¡Yo sí!:-exclama Aoi:-¡Es lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace dos horas!

Le miro con desdén por encima del hombro. La pregunta iba dirigida a la gente competente, es decir, a Ken y Matsuyama.

Eso te excluye, Aoi.

-¿Y por qué aún sigue la rueda en el mismo sitio?:-me limito a responder, con todo el sarcasmo del que soy capaz. Que, con toda modestia, confieso que es mucho.

-¡Porque estas malditas ardillas no me dejan en paz! ¡En lugar de ayudar, sólo hacen entorpecerme!

-¡Eres tú quien te entorpeces a ti mismo, inútil!:-exclama Tachibana Uno, el del gato:-¿Cómo puedes pretender cambiar una rueda sin ponerle antes el gato?

Sabias palabras, Duende Verde.

Nota: lo de verde hace alusión al color de la camiseta de ambos gemelos. Sí, al parecer no se quitan la camiseta de su equipo ni para bañarse.

Son raritos, estos dos.

-¿Gato? ¿Y para qué queremos un gato?:-contesta Aoi.

-Para levantar el coche, ¿para qué iba a ser?:-dice Tachibana Dos. Por increíble que parezca, ha conseguido sacar el tornillo a mordiscos.

Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

¿Estará hecho de acero, ese diente que tienen?

Me mantendré alejado de ellos por si las moscas…

-¿Y dónde encontramos un gato ahora?:-Aoi mira alrededor:-Estamos en medio del campo y…:-de pronto, se me queda mirando y exclama:-¡Ah, ya lo tengo! ¡Hyuga, levanta el coche!

¿Cómo?

Me quedo mirando a Aoi, perplejo, mientras Takeshi interviene en mi defensa:

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Shingo?

Aoi asiente muy seguro con la cabeza.

-Claro. ¿No es el Tigre? Si un gato puede levantar un coche, para un Tigre seguro que tiene que ser un juego de niños, y ya que no tenemos gato…

Voy decidido a meter la cabeza de Aoi entre mis dos puños, pero Ken me sujeta por los hombros mientras Matsuyama le explica con santa paciencia a Shingo que hay gatos y gatos y que lo de tigre es un apodo poético, retórico, sólo hecho para ennoblecerme…

Si no fuera porque conozco a Matsuyama, diría que está tratando de darme coba para que me calme.

Y la verdad es que lo ha conseguido. Muy a mi pesar, conste.

-Total:-dice Aoi, desilusionado:-En resumen, que ni tenemos tigre, ni tenemos nada. Aquí lo único que hay es un apodo teórico…

-Retórico:-corrige puntualmente Matsuyama, entre las risotadas de las ardillas, que se revuelcan de risa por el suelo. Siento que me vuelven a arder las mejillas de furia:

-¿Quieres ver si hay Tigre o no hay Tigre, eh?:-exclamo.

-¡Capitán, que te pierdes!:-dice Ken, llegando a tiempo otra vez para impedir que le muerda en la cabeza a Shingo.

-¡Suéltame, Ken! ¡En lugar de sujetarme a mi, haz callar a estos malditos gremlins!:-protesto, forcejeando con Ken.

-¡Gremlins! ¡Nos ha llamado gremlins, hermanito!:-chilla Tachibana Uno, casi inutilizado de la emoción.

-¡Síiii! ¡Es lo más bonito que nos han llamado nunca!:-contesta su gemelo, llorando estilo fuente.

Y yo digo: ¿era indispensable que vinieran los Castores?

Ah, Kami-sama, más de uno va a terminar el día bajo tierra, te lo digo de verdad.

-Chicos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?:-interviene Jun Misugi, saliendo por el otro lado de la furgoneta, con un mapa más grande que él en las manos.

-Nada:-dice Matsuyama, con la cara morada de los esfuerzos por retener la risa:-Ejem:-carraspea y se pone serio:-No hemos conseguido cambiar la rueda, Misugi-kun.

¿En qué momento me he perdido?

¿Quién ha nombrado a Jun el jefe de la expedición?

Misugi mira alrededor con rostro serio y severo y sólo dice:

-Ah.

Parece pasar por alto deliberadamente el hecho de ver a los Gremlins revolcándose de risa por el polvo y a Aoi con mi dentadura incrustada en el cogote (sí, he conseguido librarme de Ken y le he mordido en la cabeza a Shingo, ¡bien por mi!), así como los forcejeos de Ken y Takeshi por hacerme soltar la presa, que sólo consiguen que el primero me clave un codo en las costillas y el segundo me meta un dedo en el ojo.

Tenga usted amigos para esto…

En lugar de decir nada, Misugi mira tranquilamente a Matsuyama y explica:

-Ya he conseguido ubicarnos. En realidad, no estamos tan perdidos como pensamos. Tenemos la próxima gasolinera a sólo 25 Km.

¿Tan sólo?

¿Qué sistema métrico utiliza Misugi?

Voy decidido a contestar cuando se oye un grito desde dentro de la furgoneta:

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOLLL!

Todos levantamos la cabeza a la vez. Por una de las ventanillas aparece Sorimachi, fuera de sí de gozo, agitando las manos con una consola PSP fuertemente sujeta entre ellas y gritando:

-¡Capitán! ¡He conseguido marcarle un gol a Genzo! ¡Este juego es genial!

Suspiro.

Sorimachi y su adicción a los videojuegos.

Apuesto a que ni siquiera él ha conseguido despertar a la Bella Durmiente.

Estoy hablando de la Marmota Misaki, que cayó en los reinos de Hipnos (en palabras de Jun) en el momento en que Matsuyama arrancó el motor y nada ha logrado sacarlo de ahí hasta ahora. Ni las canciones de los Gremlins, ni los CDs de folklóricas de Misugi, ni las discusiones Matsuyama vs. Ken en torno al mapa (esta es otra historia y será contada en otra ocasión), ni el episodio de la rueda, ni por supuesto ahora la alegría pletórica de Sorimachi. Nada.

Bendito sea Taro Misaki. Cómo le envidio, chico.

-Está bien, iré yo:-comento, irguiéndome y poniendo en orden mi camiseta con toda la dignidad propia del guerrero samurai que se enfrenta valientemente a su destino:-Cualquier cosa será mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-¡Iré contigo, Hyuga-san! ¡No puedes hacer esto solo!:-exclama, como no podía ser de otra forma, Takeshi.

-Me parece bien:- asiente Misugi:-Os daré mi tarjeta de crédito para que traigáis algo de comida.

-¡Yo también voy!:-exclama de pronto Aoi.

Ante la mirada extrañada de todo el grupo, se lleva las manos a la tripa y sonríe tontamente:

-¿Qué queréis? Me muero de hambre.

Ya me parecía a mí que ese espíritu de sacrificio era _muy_ raro…

_(Continuará…) _


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Birthday Party.**

Rayos, si lo llego a saber…

¿Cómo puede ser que haya vuelto a caer?

Aquí estoy, yo, Kojiro Hyuga, metido hasta los ojos en una situación absurda y ridícula el día de mi cumpleaños.

¡Por segundo año consecutivo!

¿Se me ha ido la pinza o qué?

La próxima vez que mi amigo Ken me proponga algo, le voy a responder que se vaya a tomar…

El fresco, eso es.

-Hyuga, a este paso, no llegaremos nunca.

-Cierra el pico, Aoi:-contesto, con malos modos.

Para mi sorpresa, Aoi obedece.

Vuelvo a fijar la vista en la carretera ante mí y en los campos que se pierden en el horizonte.

Un estúpido, eso es lo que soy por hacerle caso a Ken.

Demonios, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que iba a ocurrir todo esto?

Yo no, desde luego.

Ken me llamó hace una semana para proponerme pasar el día de mi cumpleaños en la playa con unos amigos.

"Sólo chicos", me dijo.

No mencionó nada de Castores, ni de Misakis Durmientes, ni de ruedas pinchadas… Ni de koalas como el que llevo a la espalda…

¡Rayos, cómo pesas, Aoi!

Total, cuando Ken me dijo eso, aproveché la observación para recordarle que en Okinawa vive un microorganismo llamado Akamine que me resulta repugnante y con quien no me apetecía tener que tropezarme en todo su patético esplendor. Y menos, el día de mi cumpleaños, no, muchas gracias.

-Tranquilo:- me dijo Ken con una risita:-Ya nos hemos ocupado de ella.

Takeshi me confesó orgullosamente al día siguiente que habían ido al campo de entrenamiento del equipo de softball ellos cuatro: Sorimachi, Ken, Kira y él. Me contó que le habían tendido una trampa al ente en cuestión, llenando una cesta de pelotas de softball con muñequitos con mi efigie y habían dejado un caminito de muñecos hasta un almacén, (Akamine y sus muñecos, esa sí que es rarita…), donde la habían amarrado, amordazado, metido en un saco y luego en una caja que había partido rumbo a Madagascar.

A mi toda esta historia me sonó a estratagema marca Acme, pero como sé que Ken y Sorimachi experimentan la misma aversión que yo por Akamine-chan, pues lo creí de punta a punta.

Pobrecitos los lemures de Madagascar…

Por cierto, curioso que a Takeshi casi parece gustarle el ente… Ken dice que es porque Akamine es lo más parecido a mí físicamente que hay en mujer. Suponiendo que sea mujer realmente, claro.

En mi opinión, la verdad es que Takeshi también es rarito a veces.

-Hyuga, me estoy resbalando:-protesta Aoi.

-Maldito seas, Aoi:-me limito a contestar con aire ausente.

Takeshi suelta una risita infantil, trotando delante de mí (de nosotros, debería decir) persiguiendo moscas y mariposas.

-¿Te hace gracia todo esto, Takeshi?:-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño:-Tal vez deberíamos cambiarnos, entonces.

-¡De eso nada!:-exclama Aoi, sacudiendo las piernas en el aire:-¡Tú eres el más fuerte de los tres! ¡Tienes que llevarme tú!

-¡Maldición, quédate quieto o nos caeremos! ¿vale?:-le dirijo una mirada fulminante al mequetrefe por encima de mi hombro:-¿Qué es eso de que _tengo _que llevarte yo? ¡Ni que fueras una damisela!

-¡Me duelen los pies!:-se defiende Aoi.

-¡Se siente!:-contesto, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-¡No sé caminar sin botas de fútbol! ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-No ponerte chanclas en primer lugar:-contesto:-Y si te las pones, no ofrecerte a ir a buscar ayuda a ninguna gasolinera a 25 Km. en segundo… ¡Takeshi! ¡Eso es una amapola! ¡No se come!

Takeshi me mira con la amapola apretada en la boca, parpadea estúpidamente y la escupe al suelo.

-Perdón, capitán.

-Ni las libélulas, ni las amapolas, ni las mariposas, Takeshi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?:-Takeshi baja la cabeza. Pobre. Sus tripas hacen tanto ruido que creo que la mutación está próxima:-Vamos, aguanta un poco, hombre.

-Sí, Hyuga-san:-responde obedientemente el pequeño.

De todas formas, no le perderé de vista porque ha estado todo el camino metiéndose en la boca todo aquello que se moviera, bien por sus propios medios o mecido por la brisa.

Hablando de brisa. Hace un calor que hace justicia al renombrado mes de agosto. El sol de las once de la mañana cae a plomo sobre nosotros. Entre eso y el peso de Aoi a caballo sobre mi espalda, estoy sudando la gota gorda.

Y la flaca.

Y todas las que haya.

Si lo llego a saber, me hubiera traído la sombrilla de Ken.

¿Quién me mandaba a mí cumplir los años en el mes de agosto?

¿Y quién les mandaba a mis amigos tener que celebrar mi cumpleaños por fuerza todos los años?

Total, esta vez Ken me lo pintó muy bonito: nada de chicas, sólo unos pocos amigos, una furgoneta, una sombrilla, una nevera llena de Coca-cola, una cesta llena de bocadillos y otras delicias y un balón de fútbol. Me dijo que Kozo estaría esperándonos ya en Okinawa (sin la señorita Matsumoto, espero) y me aseguró que este año no habría tropiezos de ningún tipo.

También me aseguró que no habría ningún elemento sorpresa.

Y yo pregunto: ¿entonces, lo de tener que llevar a Aoi a cuestas 25 Km. qué es? ¿Un bonus?

¿Y la rueda pinchada?

¿Y los Tachibana?

En fin.

Sólo le hice prometer a Ken una cosa: que este año no invitaría a Tsubasa. La respuesta de mi amigo me desconcertó:

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no hay riesgo de que Tsubasa se entere, como le han secuestrado…

-¿Cómo?:-respondí:-¿Qué han secuestrado a Tsubasa? ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?

Insisto: la habilidad zen de mi portero me maravilla cada día más.

Para mi sorpresa, Ken se echó a reír:

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me uno a la concentración de fans que hay en la plaza mayor encendiendo velas para que lo liberen? ¿Enciendo una vela también por ti, Koji-kun?

-No me refería a eso, Ken. Quiero decir que es una noticia muy fuerte. ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? ¿Han pedido rescate?

-No. No se sabe nada.

-¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Sanae?

Ken pareció extrañado:

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, capitán?

-A ver, Ken, razona. Tsubasa desaparece y Sanae…:-aguardé, pero Ken permaneció en un confuso silencio al otro lado de la línea, evidentemente sin comprender:-¡Sanae monta la tercera guerra mundial, torpe! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Con el carácter que tiene, estamos en situación crítica, en peligro de muerte inminente, esto es el Apocalipsis!

Ken volvió a reír:

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Jun me ha dicho que Kumi y Yayoi se la han llevado a un spa sin decirle nada hasta que todo se arregle.

-Ah:-contesté, aliviado:-entonces, por eso no se ha hundido el cielo aún, porque Sanae no sabe que Tsubasa ha desaparecido.

-Exactamente.

-Menos mal que hay gente que se preocupa por el futuro del mundo.

Ken se rió otra vez, parecía muy divertido con todo esto.

-Preocúpate tú de encontrar el bañador en el armario ese desastre que tienes. Quedamos el día 17 a las 7 de la mañana.

¿Cómo sabe Ken que mi armario es un desastre?

Mmm… tengo que pedirle a mi madre que deje de invitarlo a bordar y a tomar el té los domingos por la tarde. Ken está empezando a tener acceso a información confidencial. Ya decía yo que esas risitas en secreto entre mi madre y él…

-¿Tan temprano?:-pregunté, pasando por alto deliberadamente el comentario.

-Hay que salir temprano si queremos llegar a buena hora. Ah, y no te inquietes por el balón, que lo llevará Takeshi.

Cuando colgué con Ken tuve la sensación de que debía decir lo que dijo aquel: "la suerte está echada". Más que nada por la experiencia del año pasado.

Pero a ver, es mi cumple, es agosto, hace calor… ¿quién puede decir que no a un día de playa con esas condiciones?

_(Continuará…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- La Cesta.**

De modo que sí, hoy a las 7 de la mañana han venido a recogerme en una furgoneta cargada hasta los topes. No me he entretenido en preguntar quién es el (des)afortunado propietario. Matsuyama conducía y Ken hacía las funciones de GPS viviente con un mapa pequeño en la mano…

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que el mapa en cuestión era uno de Disneylandia que los Tachibana habían metido en la guantera… como broma, ya se sabe.

Ya me parecían a mí extrañas esas indicaciones de: "sigue recto hasta el castillo de Cenicienta y al llegar al jardín de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, gira a la derecha a la altura del gato gordo a rayas con sonrisa de oreja a oreja".

Matsuyama se desesperaba buscando el castillo de Cenicienta y los Gremlins se revolcaban de risa en el asiento de atrás.

Tampoco he preguntado si Matsuyama tiene carnet de conducir, ahora que me acuerdo.

Bueno, da igual. A este paso, vamos a llegar andando antes que ellos, así que no me preocupa.

Tan ensimismado estoy en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que Takeshi se ha detenido en medio del camino y he tenido que tropezar físicamente con él para volver en mi.

-¡Takeshi! ¿Qué te has comido esta vez?

Rayos, espero que no sea una lagartija o un pájaro. Hacerle escupir eso… argh.

Pero, un momento. Ahora Takeshi no parece tener nada en la boca. Parece absorto, sus grandes ojos de huevo mirando fijamente al campo verde ante él.

-¿Takeshi?

-Mira, Hyuga-san:-levanta una mano como hipnotizado y eso… ¿está babeando?:-¡Filetes!

¿Cómo? Ya está, esta vez es definitivo. Acaba de entrarle el cerebro en cortocircuito, no hay nada que hacer. En fin, fue bonito mientras duró.

-¡Sí! ¡Es verdad!:-me grita Aoi en toda la oreja, y de pronto, forcejea por saltar por encima de mi cabeza:-¡Yo los vi primero!

-¡No! ¡Son míos!

-Pero, ¿qué demon…?

Aoi brinca con una agilidad asombrosa por encima de mí y sale corriendo detrás de Takeshi en dirección al prado verde donde pastan unas pobres e inocentes ovejitas blancas. Empiezan los dos a perseguir ovejas con bocas babeantes y manos temblorosas y entonces caigo en la cuenta.

Filetes, ya.

Ven demasiada televisión estos dos.

Con un suspiro, me dejo caer al borde del camino.

Bueno, creo que me he ganado un respiro.

Al fin y al cabo, se trata de _mi_ cumpleaños, ¿no es cierto?

Aunque, si soy sincero, yo ahora preferiría estar tumbado felizmente en mi casa ante un ventilador y no estar aquí, sentado en medio de la nada, bajo un calor aplastante, contemplando cómo dos jóvenes prodigios del balón hacen el tonto mordiendo en vano los traseros de unas inocentes ovejas.

La culpa es de los Tachibana, una vez más.

Hicimos la primera parada nada más salir de la civilización para desayunar algunas de las cosas ricas que (decían) venían en la cesta-enorme, descomunal, gigantesca-cesta de picnic.

Taro fue el encargado de subir a la baca de la furgoneta. Sí, eso fue antes de que el run-run del coche le dejara comatoso.

Por cierto, ahora que caigo…

Ovejas, gatos, bacas…

Bestial el día de hoy, ¿no?

Bueno, a lo que iba, que Taro se subió al techo y empezó a bajar objetos de allí buscando la cesta: que si una sombrilla grande como una carpa de circo, que si mesas, sillas, esterillas, tumbonas, una tabla enorme de surf, esquíes (sí, no preguntéis, no sé de quién son, Matsuyama y Misugi se miraron y enrojecieron), una nevera más grande que yo… Pero ni rastro de cesta.

Ni grande, ni chica. Ninguna cesta.

A medida que iban bajando objetos (un avión teledirigido, una colchoneta…inflada, un flotador de neumático, también inflado, un patito de goma…) a los de abajo nos iba entrando la ansiedad hasta que al fin, Ken preguntó:

-Chicos, ¿quién era el encargado de subir la cesta de picnic?

-Yo:-dijo Sorimachi:-Y la subí, lo prometo. Estaba amarradita junto a mi tabla de surf.

Ajá. De modo que era él el de la tabla de surf.

-¡Ah!:-exclamaron al unísono los Tachibana, con sus caras de duende desencajadas:-¿Esa cesta era La Cesta?

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser, si no?:-dijo Ken, poniéndose en jarras:-¿Por qué? ¿La habéis visto?

-Sí:-dijo Tachibana Uno.

-Pensamos que no era importante:-añadió Tachibana Dos.

-La bajamos cuando subimos nuestras bicicletas:-clarificó Gremlin Uno.

-Ya sabéis, para hacer espacio…:-dijo Gremlin Dos.

-Para las bicicletas:-especificó Duende Uno.

Es indescriptible la reacción del grupo.

-¿Qué? ¡Era toda la comida que teníamos!:-gritó dignamente Misugi.

-¿Para qué demonios queréis unas bicicletas en la playa?:-gritó Matsuyama a su vez.

-¡Eso! ¿No íbamos a jugar al fútbol?:-decía Takeshi, como el que no ha podido jugar en su vida.

-¡Yo los mato!:-vociferaba elocuentemente Aoi.

Ken solucionó el problema con su calma habitual.

-Misaki-kun:-llamó, perfectamente tranquilo y dueño de sí:-¿Has encontrado las bicicletas?

-Sí.

Ken hizo un gesto para que se las bajara y Taro obedeció, confuso, mientras todos aguardábamos a la expectativa.

Si no había cesta, ¿qué pretendía hacer Ken con las bicicletas? ¿Un pincho moruno de Gremlin?

Pensándolo bien, no habría sido mala idea…

Pero no, nada de eso. Ken es demasiado civilizado para hacer algo así.

Con toda serenidad, bajó las bicicletas cuidadosamente una a una…

Y luego, sin perder la compostura ni despeinarse la melena, se las encasquetó de collar a los Castores y los amarró a la baca para que continuaran el viaje al fresquito disfrutando de las vistas.

Confieso que el resto del trayecto hasta que se pinchó la rueda fue más aliviado. Al menos, no había que aguantar sus canciones. Y ya estábamos resignados a comprar la comida en alguna parte.

El problema fue cuando nos entró sed.

Como había habido que hacer hueco en el techo para los Tachibana, la nevera (entre otras cosas) había proseguido el resto del viaje dentro, en los asientos vacíos de los Castores.

Por cierto que averigüé de quién era el patito de goma.

Ken, qué guardado te lo tenías…

¿Y el flotador de neumático?

Takeshi, eso lo sabía ya. Tiene terror al agua.

¿La cometa con el enorme Pikachu dibujado?

Misugi.

M-m. En serio.

Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Bueno, he visto cosas peores.

Ah, y el avión teledirigido es de Taro. Dice que se lo regaló un gato del futuro llamado Doraemon.

Taro tiene los amigos más raros del mundo.

Pues eso, que nos entró sed y abrimos la nevera y para nuestro horror, vimos que allí sólo había…

Hielo, sí, fíjate.

Estaba llena de hielo. Hielo y nada más. Por mucho que rebuscamos en ella, no apareció por arte de magia nada parecido a una lata de algo.

Todos miramos interrogativamente a Ken, Ken miró de modo terrible a Takeshi…

Y el pequeño empezó a lloriquear:

-¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que Kozo-sensei compraba las bebidas?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?:-se horrorizó Misugi.

-El propio Kozo.

-¿Y tú le has creído?:-exclamó Ken:-¿Es que no tienes cabeza?:-se dio golpecitos en su propia pelambrera oscura para más énfasis:-¿Qué bebidas va a comprar Kozo-sensei? ¡Sake y nada más!

-No:-dijo quedamente Sorimachi, sin levantar la cabeza de su videojuego mientras pulsaba las teclas a tal velocidad que no se le veían los dedos, sino sólo un borrón de color carne:-Eso no es cierto. También ha comprado whisky.

-Y ron, seis botellas:-apuntó Matsuyama. Ken le miró, espantado, y Hikaru se encogió de hombros:-Eso me dijo.

-¿Cuándo habéis hablado vosotros con Kira?:-preguntó Ken.

-Ayer. Llamó mientras preparábamos los bocadillos en casa de Sorimachi:-explicó Takeshi, mientras los demás soltábamos un suspiro de nostalgia por los bocadillos que nunca comeremos porque se quedaron en la acera de la casa de los Castores:-Dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que él se encargaba de todo.

-Pues buena la habéis hecho:-intervine:-No se le puede confiar eso a Kozo-sensei, ya lo veis. Se dedica a comprar alcohol, que es lo suyo. Como si alguno de nosotros tomara whisky, o ron, o sake. Yo no, desde luego, y no creo…

¡Ah, bandidos! Esas caras como amapolas, esos ojillos avergonzados con los que me miraban todos, esas bocas tapadas con tiritas…

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Quién lo iba a decir.

¡Los muy borrachos han pensado sólo en ellos y se supone que el cumpleaños es el mío! ¿Y quién se ha acordado de mí? ¿Eh?

Ni una miserable Coca-cola que llevarse a la boca.

Ni siquiera light. Ni sin cafeína.

Rayos, ni siquiera una Pepsi light sin cafeína.

¡Nada!

Bah.

Con amigos como éstos, ¿quién quiere enemigos?

_(Continuará…)_

_Nota de la autora__: no pretendo hacer publicidad de ninguna marca de bebidas, que conste. Es Takahashi quien dice que a Kojiro le gusta específicamente la Coca-cola, yo sólo me atengo al canon. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Soldado Patito.**

-Ah… ¿Koji-kun?

-¿Mm?

-¿Así es como buscáis ayuda?

Abro los ojos. La luz del sol en el cénit me hiere las retinas y parpadeo muchas veces, entornando los ojos para enfocar la vista. Ante mí, (o debería decir, por encima de mí, para ser más concreto) está la cara de Wakashimazu-kun, mirándome extrañado desde la ventanilla de la furgoneta.

Y por cierto que no es el único. Otras caras asoman con grandes ojos por las ventanillas, entre ellas la de Taro Misaki, al fin felizmente despierto.

Un momento. Esto significa…

Me pongo en pie de un salto, esforzándome todo lo que puedo por aparentar una pose erguida y digna, como si **no** hubiera estado los últimos minutos echando una siestecita tendido en el césped al borde del camino, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, feliz de la vida, pobre de mí.

Me rasco el pelo para sacudir disimuladamente las briznas de hierba que pueda tener enredadas en la cabellera, y eliminar así toda muestra del delito, y carraspeo:

-Ahem… Estábamos dándonos un respiro. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Lo habéis arreglado?

-Sí:-contesta Ken:- Gracias a Misaki. Como viaja tanto, ha tenido todo tipo de contratiempos y sabe resolver cualquier cosa.

Ya. Eso si está despierto, supongo.

Que por cierto, que ya se podría haber despertado hace un par de horas y me habría ahorrado algún que otro contratiempo, pero bueno…

-Ha cambiado la rueda sin ningún problema:-añade Misugi:-Deberías de haber podido verlo.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto:-enrojece modestamente Misaki.

Oh, perfecto. Creo que estrenamos Héroe de la Expedición.

Si está visto que no puede uno despistarse ni un segundo.

-Vamos, Hyuga, ¿a qué esperas para subir?:-apremia Matsuyama con el ceño fruncido:-A este paso, no llegaremos nunca.

Voy lanzado a contestar que si nuestro Mecánico Oficial y Héroe Salvador del Día T estaba hace un par de horas en modo Bella Durmiente, eso no es culpa mía. Como tampoco lo es que el Capitán Misugi decidiera que alguien tenía que ir a la gasolinera, como tampoco lo es que Aoi y Takeshi estén delirantes de hambre porque unas ardillas traidoras nos han dejado sin bocadillos…

Bah, es cierto que a este paso no llegaremos nunca. Prefiero cerrar el pico y obedecer, por la cuenta que me trae. De un salto, abro la portezuela y me tiro de cabeza a sentarme junto a Sorimachi (la nevera y el resto de cosas deben de haber vuelto arriba, ya que los Tachibana están de nuevo abajo… simple deducción lógica, arriba, abajo… primer capítulo de Barrio Sésamo, ¿vale?). Apenas me he instalado, Ken se vuelve hacia mí con la evidente intención de preguntarme algo, pero le interrumpo con aire indiferente:

-Ah, alguien debería de ir a recoger a esos dos. Eso si queréis que continúen el viaje con nosotros, por supuesto, a mí me da igual.

No me da, porque Takeshi es mi amigo, es pequeño, emocionalmente inestable, y por tanto, me siento responsable de él. Pero en este momento, entre el hambre, el calor, la sed y la caminata de antes, digo cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que levantarme de nuevo.

Ahora todos los ojos se han vuelto hacia el prado y las ovejas. En algún momento de mi (breve, lo prometo) siestecita, Takeshi y Aoi han debido tropezar el uno con el otro persiguiendo a la misma oveja y ahora están enzarzados en una pelea en la que sólo se ven brazos, piernas y mordiscos en medio de una nube de polvo y gritos de: "¡Yo lo vi primero!, ¡No, yo!".

-¿Qué les pasa?:-pregunta Misugi.

-Una pequeña desavenencia por un filete, supongo. No preguntéis, no queréis saberlo, creedme. Bueno, ¿va a ir alguien, o qué?

Al fin, van Ken y Misaki y traen a rastras a los dos benjamines del grupo. Han tenido que sentarlos en esquinas opuestas de la furgoneta y aún así no han dejado de escupirse y lanzarse patadas. Durante algunos metros, el monovolumen ha avanzado haciendo eses entre gritos de los que recibían los fluidos y los que recibíamos las patadas, hasta que en una de las eses, Takeshi ha escupido con mala puntería, aquello ha aterrizado en un ojo de un Tachibana, y éste le ha mordido en la cabeza con su Diente Infernal, con lo cual acabó la discusión. Por el momento…

Quedé tan aliviado que no me dieron ganas de morderle al Castor para defender a Takeshi.

Pero no han terminado los problemas.

Apenas quince minutos más tarde, Sorimachi ha anunciado al grupo que tenía que ir al servicio. Urgentemente.

Ken le ha dado una breve disertación acerca de que hemos estado dos horas parados arreglando la rueda, que debería haber aprovechado ese momento para hacer lo que fuera, en lugar de estar jugando como un crío, etc.

La reprimenda no ha servido de mucho porque la discusión ha debido recordar a los Tachibana que (por increíble que parezca) ellos también tienen necesidades fisiológicas (¡Naaaaaahh! ¿En serio?) y que también necesitan ir al servicio. Y lo han hecho saber con toda la potencia de sus maléficos pulmones.

Pero no han sido los únicos. Takeshi y Aoi se han unido al coro angelical y durante dos kilómetros, el interior de la furgoneta ha sido una algarabía de gritos mientras los afectados daban saltos con las manos aferrando las partes nobles.

En consecuencia, la furgoneta ha avanzado dando saltitos también por la carretera.

Al fin, Matsuyama no ha podido soportarlo más y ha tirado el vehículo de cualquier manera en el arcén con una gran voz: "¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera! ¡Meando! ¡Ahora!"

Yo no tenía ganas, pero bueno, si insistes…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor no.

Los necesitados han salido corriendo, atropellándose unos a otros, se han tirado al césped, se han puesto en fila y han procedido a obedecer la orden directa de Matsuyama.

En realidad, ha salido todo el mundo, salvo el propio Matsuyama y yo. El primero porque todavía está aferrado al volante, con los hombros encorvados, la cabeza hundida, los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre y echando espuma por la boca, y un servidor…

Bueno, es que no me apetece mear delante de toda esa gente que están almorzando bajo los almendros en flor.

Como están haciendo los demás.

Matsuyama no ha tenido buen tino escogiendo el retrete, no.

Bueno, todos salvo Taro Misaki, ahora que me fijo, que ha salido corriendo en dirección contraria para darle la vuelta a la furgoneta, con las dos manos en la boca y la cara verde y en cuanto ha llegado al otro lado, ha vomitado en el primer metro cuadrado que tenía delante.

Que ha resultado ser un bonito mantel de cuadros rojos de unos turistas, cubierto de dulces y canapés.

Espíritu de contradicción, es este chico.

Al menos, ya sé por qué duerme tanto en los viajes: para mantener el contenido de su estómago donde debe estar.

Vivir para ver.

Bueno, los turistas parecen estar convenciendo a Taro de que no ha escogido el lugar adecuado para lo suyo. Aunque no parecen hablar japonés, ya que sólo se oye un confuso: "Gggffffhhgxlglglglg!" (¿será alemán?), sí saben hacerse entender, a juzgar por las zapatillas, platos y tazas que vuelan en dirección a la cabeza de Taro.

Igual de elocuentes parecen ser los que han presenciado el espectáculo de la Fuente Humana de los Siete Chorros, porque al resto del grupo le está lloviendo proyectiles de todo tipo y en breves instantes, todos han emprendido una valiente retirada a la seguridad de la furgoneta entre gritos de: "¡Arranca, Hikaru, por lo que más quieras!"

Esto ha parecido sacar a Matsuyama de su furibundo trance y la furgoneta sale disparada por la carretera.

-Mmm… estamos perdiendo lastre:-comenta Sorimachi, mirando hacia atrás por la ventanilla mientras los bravos guerreros sueltan un suspiro colectivo de alivio al verse a salvo.

-¿Lastre? ¿Qué tipo de lastre?:-pregunta Misugi.

-No recuerdo que ninguno trajéramos un sastre…:-dice Aoi, tan despreocupado como siempre.

Aoi y su dislexia…

Menos mal que ya nadie le hace caso. Todos estamos curados de espanto hace tiempo.

Me asomo yo también. Desde aquí, con la cabeza estirada por encima de la de Sorimachi, sólo puedo ver la nevera, que ha caído sobre otro de los manteles, aplastando otra apetitosa merienda, la cometa volando libre (casi puedo oír a Pikachu gritando "¡Libertaaaad!"), una bicicleta y otros pequeños objetos menores que van desprendiéndose en forma de lluvia desde la baca.

-Parece que estamos perdiendo vuestras pequeñas posesiones:-comento:-Ha debido ser el acelerón brusco de Matsuyama.

-¿Nuestras bicicletas también?:-exclaman, consternados, los Gremlins.

Si hay algo más feo que un Tachibana es un Tachibana consternado, chicos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Mm. Y la nevera, y la cometa, y el flotador… allá va una esterilla…

-Espero que la sombrilla resista:-dice Ken:-Se la he tomado prestada a mi padre sin pedirle permiso.

Misugi le da una palmadita en un hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Resistirá:-dice, muy serio y solemne.

-Ah. Allá va un patito de goma:-dice Taro, que está asomado a la ventana de atrás.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Ken se transforma al oír esta frase. De un salto, se quita el cinturón y pretende arrojarse del vehículo en marcha gritando:

-¡Kankichi, noooooo!

Misugi forcejea por sujetarlo, Matsuyama da un volantazo y los Tachibana salen despedidos y aterrizan en mi regazo, uno en cada pierna, y me sonríen tontamente. Takeshi, sentado detrás de mí, se enfurece al ver semejante sacrilegio ocurrir ante sus ojos y se lanza en plancha para coger a los gemelos por el cuello y chocar cabeza con cabeza, gritando: "¡Herejeeees!¡Eso es lugar sagradoooo!"… sin darse cuenta de que ha implicado mi propia cabeza en la refriega. Taro abre una ventanilla y saca la suya fuera (su cabeza, se entiende), no quiero saber para qué, y me parece tener un vislumbre de Aoi medio aplastado por una mochila. En medio del caos, Sorimachi permanece impasible, de nuevo absorto en su juego. Ni siquiera ha perdido el equilibrio, rayos, ni se ha despeinado.

Y mientras, yo tengo a dos Gremlins en brazos y un pitufo aferrado a mi cuello.

¿Y de quién es el cumpleaños, eh?

Al fin, Misugi parece hacer entrar en razón a Ken, que llora desconsolado, preso de una crisis nerviosa. Dice algo de que Kankichi y él están juntos desde su primer torneo de artes marciales, que han crecido juntos, que le ha acompañado a todas partes, que eran como hermanos…

Casi estoy empezando a sentirme celoso. Y yo que creía que el mejor amigo de Ken era… No, Ken no tiene perro. Creía que era yo, demonios. Y ahora me entero de todo esto…

Pero no puedo guardarle rencor a Ken, está hecho polvo, el pobre.

Misugi le da golpecitos en la espalda y le dice en voz baja:

-Ha sido todo un valiente. Ha muerto cubriendo nuestra huída, nos ha salvado la vida. El soldado Patito Kankichi es un héroe, debería recibir la medalla al honor y al valor por su sacrificio. Y lo ha hecho por ti, Ken, lo ha hecho gustoso. Yo mismo vi cómo te miraba con una sonrisa en su pico de goma mientras volaba hacia su destino. Ahora tienes que vivir, Ken, su sacrificio no puede ser en vano.

Maldición. Misugi ve demasiadas películas bélicas.

Los Tachibana están llorando como magdalenas.

Y si hay algo más feo que un Tachibana, más aún que un Tachibana consternado, es un Tachibana llorando. Creo que no volveré a dormir bien en tres meses.

Y si Misugi no calla pronto, me emocionará a mí también.

Y al Pitufo Takeshi.

Y a Matsuyama. Allí va, delante del todo, enjugando una lagrimita con disimulo. Y Kankichi ha muerto por su culpa para empezar.

-Lo siento tanto, Ken…:-lloriquea:-De ahora en adelante, prometo conducir suavemente en honor a tu patito. Ha sido un verdadero héroe.

Ken pone una mano en su hombro y asiente con la cabeza, perdonándole graciosamente.

Qué noble es Ken.

¿Alguien puede ayudarme a bajar estas ardillas lloronas de mi regazo?

_(Continuará…)_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- En la granja de Pepito…**

La trágica pérdida del patito de Ken nos ha sumido a todos en la depresión y durante los siguientes diez minutos continuamos el viaje en un respetuoso silencio, cada uno de vuelta a su lugar, con la cabeza baja.

Hasta que de pronto, Tachibana Uno ha recordado que tenía boca y que sabía usarla y ha quebrado el silencio lanzando al aire un poético:

-¡Me aburro!

Su gemelo ha reaccionado al momento:

-¡Sí! ¡Nos aburrimos! ¿Falta mucho?

A continuación, los dos entonan una tonadilla con la original letra de: "faltamucho?-faltamucho?-faltamucho?", que resulta lo suficientemente cansina como para desesperar a Misugi.

-Bueno, calma:-dice Jun:-aún falta un poquito.

-¡Estamos aburridos!:-exclama Aoi, como el que está en el colmo de la exasperación.

-Ah, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no jugamos al "Veo-veo"?:-dice Misugi, en un intento por parecer jovial.

-Eso es de críos:-responde Aoi con desprecio.

Ha hablado el maduro del grupo.

-¡No queremos jugar, queremos llegar!:-añaden los Castores al unísono.

Jun no se deja amilanar y contesta:

-Bueno, pues entonces, cantemos algo. Estoy seguro de que Matsuyama conoce muchas canciones de esas de campamento. ¿Nos enseñas alguna, Hikaru?

Matsuyama contesta algo ininteligible entre dientes.

-¿Perdón?:-pregunta Jun, confuso.

-Digo que yo la única canción que me sé es la de la granja de Pepito:-contesta Hikaru, mortificado.

Desde aquí puedo ver sus orejas color grana, pobre.

Los Tachibana han debido sentir un momento de iluminación espiritual al oír el nombre de la canción porque se ponen a cantarla de repente a todo volumen. A mí se me quitan todas las ganas de burlarme de Matsuyama.

Me llevo una mano a la frente.

¿Cantar, Jun? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pronunciar esa palabra en presencia de estos dos?

En medio de los estridentes berridos de: "había un perro, guau, guau, había un gato, miau, miau", siento que alguien me da un toquecito en un hombro desde atrás. Miro.

Es Takeshi. Tiene las dos manos aferradas a la tripa y la cara blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hyuga-san, no puedo más:-murmura, con los ojitos desencajados:-Mi estómago… Me duele tanto que parece que me va a devorar vivo.

Me pregunto si tal cosa es posible.

-Bueno, aguanta un poco, hombre. Jun dice que ya falta poco.

Takeshi parece dudar:

-Mmm… ha dicho que aún falta un poco, con lo cual quiere decir que todavía falta mucho, capitán.

Hago un gesto con la mano:

-Detalles.

Aoi se ha unido a los Castores y ha agarrado por el cuello a Misaki para que cante también:

-Había un caballo, hiiiaaaa, hiiiiaaaa, había una vaca, muuu, muuu…

Yo no sé en la granja de Pepito, pero en esta furgoneta hay una panda de animales…

-Hyuga-san, necesito… Necesito pedirte un favor:-murmura Takeshi, con los ojos llorosos.

Le miro por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño, intrigado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya que voy a morir… ¿puedo hacerlo sentado en tu regazo? Esas ardillas lo han hecho y yo que te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón nunca he tenido ese privilegio. Para mí no habría honor más sublime, capitán. ¿Le harías ese pequeño favor a un compañero que está a un paso de la muerte?

En serio. Tenemos que hacer algo urgentemente con el problema de Takeshi.

Pero aún así…

¿Quién se resiste a esos ojos de cordero degollado?

Suspiro.

-Está bien, anda:-contesto, de mala gana:-Pásate delante conmigo. Sorimachi, tú al lugar de Takeshi.

-Sí, capitán.

-¿Y dónde voy yo?:-interviene Aoi, solícito.

-A la porra, por meterte donde no te llaman. ¿No estabas en la granja de Pepito con los Gremlins?:-contesto con malos modos, mientras mis compañeros se reajustan en un complicado ejercicio, pasando por encima de los asientos de los Tachibana.

-Bah, ya no tenemos democracia en esta furgoneta:-contesta Aoi, ceñudo.

Me pregunto qué tiene que ver el tocino con la velocidad…

Aoi además de ser imprevisible, es incomprensible y a veces insoportable. Me pregunto de quién habrá sido la genial idea de invitarle. Puede que de los Castores…

Por cierto, los Tachibana han interrumpido la canción porque Gemelo Uno opina que Gremlin Dos no hace el rebuzno de un burro de forma demasiado convincente y han iniciado una curiosa competición de rebuznos, a ver cuál es el más adecuado.

Ay, Señor, Señor…

Takeshi al fin consigue sentarse en mi regazo, con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acurruca contra mi pecho como un bebé suspirando:

-Ahora moriré feliz, ¡gracias, Hyuga-san!:-con la voz trémula por la emoción.

Este chico necesita ayuda profesional, a ver si Ken se convence de una vez.

Nah, Ken continúa devastado por su pérdida, no ve ni oye nada.

El concurso de rebuznos continúa. Aoi, sintiéndose desplazado, decide participar él también, y la verdad es que los suyos son los mejores. Ante los halagos de los Castores, contesta modestamente:

-Me viene de familia. ^^

¿Rebuznar? ¿Tantos asnos hay en su familia?

Miro a Misugi. Ha metido la cabeza en el mapa, sin duda para ocultar la risa. Y Taro…

¿Qué hace Taro?

-¡Goooooolll!:-grita de pronto la voz de Misaki:-¡Hemos conseguido meterle un gol a Wakashimazu! ¡La Golden Combi ataca de nuevo!

Ah. Estaba jugando con Sorimachi.

Ya era hora de que hiciera algo normal.

Oh, oh…

Pero, ¿qué le pasa a Ken?

De repente se ha erguido, con el pelo erizado como el de un gato, los hombros temblorosos de rabia contenida…

Se vuelve hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y los ojos más brillantes que los faros de xenon de un coche de alta gama, último modelo, marca cara sin especificar. A duras penas, consigue rugir:

-¡Nadie puede meterle un gol al portero karateka! ¡Mi portería lleva imbatida tres años consecutivos!

Parece que en verdad ha llegado el día del Juicio. Nunca había visto a Ken ponerse así.

Pobre, ha sido demasiado para él. Primero el patito, ahora esto…

-Kennie-san…:-balbuceo, enternecido.

Ken me mira fugazmente y al verme con el Pitufo en brazos, sus ojos parecen recuperar algo de cordura, abre la boca para hablar…

Y Matsuyama quiebra el encanto con la tan esperada frase:

-¡Mirad! ¡El Mar! ¡Hemos llegado!

Todos recibimos la noticia con tanto ímpetu que un segundo más tarde, estamos los diez con las caras y las manos pegadas al cristal de delante con ansiedad…

Y como la gravedad tiene estas cosas, al desplazarse todo el peso bruscamente hacia delante, pues la furgoneta acaba con el morro incrustado en la carretera.

Genial.

Ahora también tenemos que llamar a una grúa.

_(Continuará…) _


End file.
